1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power washer standoff and more particularly, the present invention relates to a power washer standoff including a roller-like device that is attached to a pole of a delivery wand of a power washer to maintain a uniform distance between the power washer nozzle and the surface being cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power washers, which consist of a water pump connected to a water source and a delivery wand having a nozzle, have become available in the past few years. These power washers allow a user to use a high-pressure water spray to clean various surfaces, such as wooden decks and aluminum siding.
Initially, power washers were only available as large expensive gasoline powered commercial arrangements that were unsuitable for use by the home handyman. However, recently, power washers have become available in many different sizes that have been specifically designed for use by the home handyman. Small commercial units are now also being offered.
Unfortunately, many new users, being unfamiliar with the strength of a high-pressure water spray, have encountered problems when using such power washers. Namely, when cleaning a wooden deck or the side of an automobile, if the user moves the nozzle of the delivery wand of the power washer too close to the deck or the side of an automobile, the surface of the wooden deck can be badly roughed up and the paint can actually be removed from the side of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,392 to Wells discloses a water spray apparatus for use in cleaning ground surfaces. As illustrated in FIG. 7 thereof, cross tubes 64 contain a plurality of nozzles for spraying a ground surface. Wheels 66 and 68 keep the nozzles at a uniform distance from the ground surface. However, the only way to change the distance between the nozzles and the ground surface is to change the wheels 66 and 68 to wheels of other diameters. Furthermore, the apparatus of Wells does not teach or suggest to consider the use of a hand-held delivery wand having a single nozzle, such as that used in most power washers in use today.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,251 to Bresnen discloses a line-marking device in which the single nozzle can be adjusted so as to be closer to or further away from the surface to be marked. However, Bresnen does not teach or suggest that its arrangement is to be used as a power washer. Furthermore, the so-called wand of Bresnen is attached to a wheeled apparatus 100 so as to be moved along the ground rather than using a hand-held delivery wand used in most power washers in use today.
In view of the above, there is an unfulfilled need for a power washer standoff that is attached to a delivery wand of a power washer to maintain a uniform distance between the power washer nozzle and the surface being cleaned.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simple inexpensive power washer standoff that may easily be attached to a delivery wand of a power washer to maintain a uniform distance between the power washer nozzle and the surface being cleaned.
These and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by providing a power washer standoff having a shaft holder with a shaft lock arranged to be attached to a pole of a delivery wand of a power washer and having a shaft with a roller device attached to an end thereof, the shaft being arranged so as to be held by the shaft holder, wherein upon arranging the shaft with a roller device so as to be held by the shaft holder and locked by the shaft lock, the roller maintains a uniform distance between the power washer nozzle and the surface being cleaned.